A CS Christmas
by Lyra Lynx
Summary: Just a little contestshippy oneshot for christmas.


Ok, I know its late but heres a contestshippy fic I wrote for christmas. Enjoy!

It was a crisp bright day in December. The air was fresh and the sky was a light baby blue. The grass sparkled with a thousand colours as the morning sun touched the frost with its delicate rays.

Those delicate rays bounced of the glossy green hair of a young boy, as he made his way to the pokemon centre.

Inside the walls were covered in decorations that looked like they had been made by young children, every edge was lined with tinsel, a tree was struggling under the weight of all the decorations strangling it, and worst of all the ceiling bared many little sprigs of mistletoe, in every doorway, and every corner.

A group of boys stood behind some doors, and whenever a girl came past they would jump out and suffocate her with what they thought to be the best Christmas gift you could give, before one would hit on the girl with the cheesiest lines they could muster.

Drew stood and watched as they attacked a timid young trainer, leaving her looking ready to scream and run in fright. Drew shook his head. Pathetic. He was just in the middle of thinking over his own plan to get laid, when a voice interrupted him.

'May I help you?'

He turned to see Nurse Joy smiling up at him from her desk, merrily making more of those limp decorations in the window. 'Ummm, is there a May staying here?'

Nurse Joy nodded. 'Yes, she and her friends went out a while ago. But they should be back later.'

'Thanks, I'll wait,' Drew replied, smiling with relief. He had only glimpsed part of May the day before, and hadn't been sure. Now he only had to hope it was the right May.

He decided that as he had to wait, he might as well make himself comfortable. So he walked over to the fire, dodging mistletoe and the girl underneath it, to a large overstuffed armchair. He sank into it – quite literally – finding himself being sucked into the deep cushion. He struggled to pull himself out, well aware that the girl he had only a moment ago sidestepped was now sniggering at him. It didn't make it any easier that the pillow seemed to be alive and was struggling under him. When the pillow revealed itself to have claws, he jumped free of the chair, and looked down to see a little skitty, furious at being sat on and having its comfortable nap disturbed. As skitty glared at Drew, something caught the corner of its eye, and it immediately started spinning in circles as it tirelessly and pointlessly tried to capture its own tale.

Drew sweatdropped as he watched the skitty. _Hang on,_ he thought. _I know that skitty._

He bent down and picked up the cat pokemon. 'I can't believe May would just leave you here like that.' He told it as skitty dizzily tried to focus on Drew.

Drew looked over his shoulder to where the girl was now having a laughing fit. She stopped abuptly, and quickly walked away. Those vivid green eyes could be quite aprehensive when he wanted them to be.

He sat down on the edge of the armchir, skitty cradled in his arms, as he stroked its soft pink fur. Suddenly he had an idea. He pushed his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a little box with red ribbon and a tag tied around it. Carefully removing the ribbon, he opened the box and inside lay – the most beautiful necklace.

A gold chain, with a tear shped crystal on the end, in centre of which was a small rose shaped ruby. The firelight danced on the jem making the crystal glint a thousand colours.

He took the tag off the box and attached it to the necklace. Skitty had jumped off Drews lap and was curled up by the fire. He knelt down by the snoozing skitty, and and fastened the necklace around its neck. Then he turned and walked away.

Ash and Co. walked into the pokemon centre, laughing merrily at some joke as they made their way to their room.

'Wait, I need to go get skitty,' said May, breaking away from the group.

'Ok, we'll see you in our room, right guys?' Ash turned to see Brock harrassing Nurse Joy with mistletoe, and Max trying to drag him back to reality.

May laughed at the boys, and walked towards the fireplace, where skitty was still sleeping soundly. As she approached it awoke and jumped up.

'Hey skitty, you have fun while we were out?' May smiled. The she stopped. 'Hey what's this?' She slipped the necklace over its head and had a better look. The crystal glittered brilliantly and May gasped. Then she noticed the tag.

_May,_

_I saw this and thought of you. Merry Christmas_

_Drew_

_P.S your skittys really sweet. Kinda like you_

May walked into their room still looking at the tag with a small smile on her face.

'What's that May?' Said Ash seeing the necklace in May's hand.

'Oh, nothing,' May replied, hugging the necklace to her chest.

She sat down on her bed and stared out the window at the stars and smiled.

-

Yea, the endings a little screwed up. But nevermind. Please r&r


End file.
